This invention relates to CB radio transceivers and more specifically to automatic channel scanning attachments for CB radio transceivers that have manual channel selectors.
The purpose of this invention is to provide an inexpensive automatic channel scanning attachment that may be easily attached to a CB radio transceiver that has a manual channel selector to enable the combination to automatically scan the CB frequencies and tune the transceiver to an active channel. It is particularly advantageous while driving an automobile to be able to automatically scan CB channels without having to manipulate the manual channel selector by hand. Manual manipulation may distract the driver's attention and cause a dangerous condition.
A further object of this invention is to provide an automatic channel scanning attachment that has several embodiments that are adaptable to a manual channel selector of the knob type or of the push-button type.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention have become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.